Summons of an Omega
by SearchfortheMoon
Summary: Alfred comes home to find his Omega in need of some /special/ care. Omegaverse! AmeCan Rated M for a reason!


The Alpha barely had to take two steps into his apartment before he smelt the sugary sweet smell of his mate's heat through the crisp, cool air conditioning. He loosened his suddenly too-tight tie as the air seemed to be taken over by the overwhelming scent. In a daze, he kicked off his shoes and set his briefcase down before walking to their shared bedroom. With a swallow, he nudged the door open and stuck his head inside the dark room. Soft whimpers could be heard under the tossing and turning in the nest the Omega had been working on during the past week for this moment. "M-Mattie?"

Instantly, the Omega poked his head out of the covers, glancing towards the door with hazy eyes. "Oh, Alfie, please..." The lighter blonde untangled an arm and stretched it towards his Alpha, beckoning him to come over.

Alfred obliged, walking into the room, starting to take off his dress shirt without a thought. He gabbed Mattie's arm and ran a hand over the pale bare chest that was opened up to him. "Baby, you smell wonderful~" Alfred coed, hand wandering to the elastic of Mattie's slick-soaked boxers, pushing them down to release his hard cock- knowing that in this state, Matthew would prefer not to wait around for any foreplay. He leaned down to place needy kisses along Mattie's jaw, to which the already desperate Omega moaned in response, his own long fingers unbuckling Alfred's belt and zipper.

"P-please hurry!" Matthew whined, spreading his legs.

The blonde Alpha chuckled, quickly slipping out of his pants and boxers and placing himself in between Mattie's inviting legs. He leaned down and placed kisses along his stomach and down to his inner thighs, lapping up the tangy slick that had leaked down there. Matthew wove his fingers through Alfred's locks- a more dominating gesture than an Omega should have, but their relationship was based on equality.

Alfred lifted his head up and smiled at Mattie, grabbing his own cock and positioning at his entrance. "Ready, babe?"

The violet-eyed man nodded eagerly, lifting his hips up and moving his hands to Alfred's shoulders. "Yes! P-put it in!"

Thanks to the slick, a natural lube Omega's create during their heats, no extra lotion or preparation was needed. Alfred thrust into the warmth and groaned- being extra sensitive as a result to Mattie's pheromones. Alfred started an even thrusting pace. He pressed his head into the crook of Mattie's neck and bit down. "Mine."

The Omega moaned and wrapped his legs around Alfred's body, lifting himself up again to get more of his Alpha's cock. He placed a kiss to Alfred's shoulder before biting down himself, marking Alfred as his own too.

Alfred reached down and gripped Mattie's dick, thrusting at it with his hand.

"Oh, Al~" Matthew dug his nails into Al's back, throwing his head back into the pillows, cumming onto their stomachs.

Matthew's walls clenched around Alfred's cock, and soon the familiar feeling of his cock swell up into a knot, shooting his seed deep inside Matt. He pants and gently collapses on top of his Omega, rubbing their noses together. "Looks like I'm stuck here for a while, huh?" He joked, pecking Mattie's nose.

The light blonde smiled, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. "Hmm~ I guess so. I'm so happy you came home when you did. This has been one of my strongest heats yet." The Omega mumbled, playing with the hairs that fall at the nape of Al's neck.

"I could tell; I smelt you as soon as I opened the door. But don't worry, you're hero came through after all!" Alfred joked.

Matthew chuckled, flicking him. "You're silly." He yawned, as the days events wore him out. "I love you, Alfie."

"I love you too, Mattie." The Alpha replied, holding his precious Omega close as Mattie closed his eyes to nap. "Very, very much."

* * *

Notes: Oh my gosh yay! Finally, I make something with Omegaverse and AmeCan! I've wanted to write a story with that, but I could never think of ideas so I decided to try to make a heat smut fic. Hopefully I did a good job! I may or may not create a story from this- let me know what you think! Enjoy! Constructive not destructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
